Through the Street Pavement and What I Found There
by MegStar96
Summary: Me and my best friend Serena get hit by a bus and end up at Hogwarts in 1940  it doesn't make sense to me either . This is outside the universe of my other stories, so Tom Riddle is traditionally evil when we meet him. Will it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is the product of me having waaay too much time on my hands. I don't own Hogwarts, and I also do not own my best friend, because if I did, she would have seen Rent already. Anyway, here goes!**

"SERENA!" I tapped my foot. _Where is she?_ I decided to make a big show of impatience, sighing and checking my watch (oh, if only I had remembered to wear one). **Finally**, my best friend decided to grace me with her presence. "What were you doing up there that possibly took you so long?"

"Well, beg pardon," she said, with a grad flourish of her bright pink polka-dotted coat, "but I don't just roll out of bed looking this completely FABULOUS, now do I?" Yes, that's right, we're the people that can use all caps words in the middle of a sentence without batting an eyelash.

"Come on, we have to go! We have rehearsal in ten minutes, and Gabe and Timothy aren't going to be able to survive without dance partners. It takes two to tango and all that jazz. So, allons-y!" And with that, I yanked her out the front door of my house.

We walked the next ten blocks to a near by bus stop, where I finally sat down to catch my breath (hey, you try walking in five inch stilettos!), and I heard Serena plop down beside me. All was silent until I heard Serena say, "Hey, Meg, is that a double-decker bus?"

I opened my eyes just so I could roll them at her. "Serena, darling, don't be ridiculous. We're in the middle of Kansas City, so I highly doubt we're going to see any double-" Oh, crap. She was right.

There, in all its red, British glory, towered a double-decker bus.

"I wanna get a closer look!" Serena cried, running out into the street.

"Wait up!" I called, running after her (oi, no one ever accused us being the sharpest knives in the drawer; so sue us). We ran to the middle of the street, just in time to see that the looming metal beast had no intention of stopping. Me and Serena grabbed onto each others' shoulders, screaming at the top of our lungs. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was sure to come, still shrieking. You know, this was taking a lot longer than I expected. I chanced opening my eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second.

What I saw, my darlings, was Hogwarts Castle.

"Uhm, Serena?" I said, releasing my death grip on my beastie's shoulders.

"Yes?" she replied, surprisingly calm for someone who just had a near-death experience.

"Does this castle look familiar to you?" She looked at it.

"Well, it reminds me of something I saw in Scotland last summer, and also it looks just like the castle the used in-" She suddenly fell silent. A look of awesome realization crossed her features. "Megan, do you _know_ were we _are_?" She looked me square in the eyes, and said, in a hushed whisper, "do you realize?" Then, her voice rose to an unearthly loudness. **"WE'RE AT FREAKING HOGWARTS!"**

**Okay, trust me, there'll be more interesting stuff in the next chapter. I wonder what houses we'll get sorted into….**


	2. Chapter 2 I Go GREY?

**This chapter was co-written by my official Serena Advisor, Serena. Enjoy!**

**I looked around in awestruck wonder at what could be no other place but "freaking Hogwarts," as my friend had so eloquently put it.**

"**DUDE," Serena exclaimed, "we should, like, go there and meet all the other dudes! What's the time?"**

**I checked my watch. "Well, it's gotta be close to midnight. Just kidding. It's like noon."**

"**Well come on!" She yanked my arm towards the large building. On the way in, who should our eyes behold, but Albus Dumbledore with a red beard.**

"**Eureka!" I cried. "We're in the forties, 'cause Dumbledore's not gone grey yet." Dumbledore gave me a surprised look.**

"**I go grey in the future?" he said. He shocked us by continuing with, "Oh, yes, I know you're from the future. The fan fiction gods have made me aware of your presence. Come, you need to be sorted.**

**Me and Serena shared a look, and then both at once uttered a drawn out, "Dude." Serena looked thoughtful.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**It's just… isn't that when that Tom Riddle, a.k.a. future HITLER OF THE WIZARD WORLD lived?"**

"**Uhm… yes. Yes it is." We shared another look, this one of weirded-out-ness. "Well, what're we gonna do?"**

"**I don't know! Why would I know! I guess… stay alive?"**

"**Yeah, no kidding."**

"**Wait…." She looked thoughtful again. Twice in one day? This was beginning to get scary. "Didn't we die to get here?" We shared another look, then burst out laughing.**

"**Come on, girls," Dumbledore called back to us, already ten feet ahead. "It's time to go to sorting." YAY!**


End file.
